


Price to Pay有债必偿

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic power transaction, M/M, Post-DMC5, V had no idea of some basic human feelings, V is separated from Vergil, Validation after sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 补魔的账难道又是这么好还清的吗？





	Price to Pay有债必偿

那个黑色的影子默默上了楼。

尼禄能从空气中闻到他魔力衰竭的味道。

第二次分离以后，V虽然不至于破碎，但也远远不能在魔力这件事上完全自主。

“砰”

他卧室的门被关上了。

新买的电扇摇晃着脑袋，吐出些热风，吹打在尼禄蒙上一层汗的皮肤上，带不来丝毫的凉爽。

夏天到了最热的时候，尼禄索性把那件白色背心脱掉，赤膊坐在沙发上，也挡不住汗水顺着结实的身体滚落下来。

气温让人烦躁得无所适从，尼禄咕嘟咕嘟喝掉了一大杯子水，心头的烦躁依旧如窗外焦灼的烈日，一点不少。

气温只是一个借口。真正让他烦躁的还有空气里那股诱人的味道——那是失去力量的生物散发出来的不安和恐惧，是食物链顶端的半魔最喜欢的味道。

维吉尔离开的时候，他的魔力就会损耗得特别快。

现在家里只有他们两个人，没有别的半魔的威慑气息。

尼禄面前浮现着那个人纤弱的脖颈和苍白的肌肤，还有他故作低沉掩饰着体力不支的声音。恶魔的血统让尼禄想做一个掠食者，不留情地收回他身上所有的力量，人类的理智一边阻止着这样野蛮的行径，一边鼓吹起来更可怕的欲望。

第二次回归的V，不像从前一样欢迎甚至哄骗他的帮助。

“哼！”尼禄不屑地轻哼了一声，一屁股坐在沙发上更觉得心中不快。

诚然V欺骗过他、利用过他，但受骗者不需要骗子改邪归正的认错态度，只需要他把骗走的东西还给他。

可V也算有借口有苦衷，可是，受骗的男孩在这件事情上没有他一贯的好脾气。尼禄把这件事情藏在心里，虽然不表现，但也绝对没有原谅过。

“可恶。”

尼禄抬头看了一眼V紧闭的房门，如果换作从前.......

换作从前，他会像那条诱惑了亚当和夏娃的蛇一样，靠近自己温暖的身体，不管他的抗拒和羞涩，一点一点不费力地得到他要的东西。

  
第一次给V补魔的时候，是在散发着恶魔尸体腥臭的战场上。

“帮我，尼禄。”他干裂的嘴唇里吐出的字眼似乎也在掉着碎屑，尼禄看着他这副残破的样子又急又怕，不用说也会答应他一切一切的要求。

V躺在他的怀里，头沉沉地靠着他的胸口，尼禄尚没有意识到这个姿势的温存，直到V修长的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的小腹。

尼禄有些预感到会发生什么，但此刻他不敢动弹，也不敢出声，生怕这片破碎的影子会提早消失得无影无踪。

“我需要你。”他的气息吐在尼禄的胸口，仿佛一块灼热的铁让尼禄浑身都发烫。

男孩根本不需要多少撩拨就能本能地回应青年的抚慰，他看着那双即使干裂也美丽异常的手在他的腰扣上拨弄，灵巧地放出了他胀起的欲望，再把那个狰狞的东西握在手里上下套弄。

诗人的脑袋依旧靠在他的肩头，黑色的头发会摩擦到男孩的鼻尖，男孩的腹部肌肉紧绷，快感在他紧张的精神状态下异常强烈，他不自觉地会颤抖，而怀里人的自然也会发现他的紧张。

男孩不敢告诉他，之前他没有过任何的经验。他告诉自己，这是在救他。

很快，胀大的铜铃扣渗出了一点晶莹的液体，诗人就着这点湿滑好好地抚慰了一轮他敏感的沟壑，男孩忍不住漏出了几声嘶嘶的呻吟，挺动了几下腰。

这似乎给了怀里的人什么信号，他慢慢地抬起头来，面对着尼禄。

尼禄才看到了他的眼睛，墨绿得就像海洋深处的海藻，冰凉，终年不见阳光。他看了一眼尼禄，似乎是害怕被男孩眼里的烈火烫到，很快躲开了，不作声地低下了头。

“呃——”

尼禄仰起头发出了一声压抑已久的呻吟，诗人用嘴唇包裹住了他的性器，那湿热柔软的口腔正在讨好他，努力地吮吸着。

他垂下的黑发落在了他的小腹上，瘦削的脸颊此刻也微微鼓起，费力地吞吐着，发出了咕叽咕叽的声响。濒临破碎的他哪里来这么多的力气呢？

尼禄来不及思考什么了，快感吞没了他，他没有什么思考的力气了，他忍不住按住了诗人的头，挺动了几下。

射精的快感让他眼前发白，他被温暖紧紧包裹，忍不住一股一股地痉挛。

尼禄仰着头喘着气，过了一会儿才回过神来。他抬头看见，诗人依旧含着他，埋着头，双手抓着他的胯骨，似乎在努力地吞咽下去。

接着，他才慢慢松开嘴唇，有些吃力地吐出他湿淋淋的性器，嘴唇合不拢地喘气。他抬起了头，尼禄看见了他的眼睛发红湿润，脸颊上的干裂似乎少了一些，还泛起了一些红晕。

他的目标达到了，除了性交的刺激，尼禄心里有一种幼稚的欣喜，他在意的这个人现在还不会破碎。

有一瞬间，尼禄觉得看着他的黑发男人也是快乐的，那笑意似乎就在他未合上的唇角，尼禄甚至期待一个安慰的亲吻。

可是，他只是侧过了脸。

“谢谢。”他的嗓音因为口交而干哑。

尼禄没法回答他。

  
下一次是男孩主动的。

他拉扯着魔力枯竭的诗人，让他坐到了地上。接着他们心照不宣地开始脱衣服，尼禄把他的外套扑在了地上。

他看到了诗人那双修长白皙的双腿。如果他没有破碎的话，这双腿该多么美丽。他还是处子一般坐着，并拢着膝盖，在看到男孩准备好了俯身下来的时候，才慢慢地躺下，打开了双腿。

“时间不多了，直接来吧。”他说。

尼禄不知道这有多疼，这简直是一种惩罚。他看见黑发青年的眉头皱起，压低着自己抽气的呻吟。

他想撤出来。

“不要！”V如同命令一般呵斥着，用腿勾住了他。

“这不是为了享受。”他说。

“那你也不是求人的样子。”男孩没有动作，只留了浅浅的头部在他的身体里，故意折磨着他。

V慢慢地用手肘支撑着半坐起来，有些困惑、有些恼怒地看着男孩，男孩那紧绷的下颌看上去很是固执。

“我求你。”他一字一顿地说。

“我求你操我。”

“不是这样的。”尼禄冷笑着摇了摇头，但他也没有办法，他不知道自己在这场交易性质的性爱里想追求些什么。

算了。

他毫无防备地一下用力地冲入了他的身体，黑发诗人一下后仰着躺了下去。他看见了他们交合的地方，带出了些血丝，这让半魔男孩心头忽然滋生了些许凌虐的快感。

他可以羞辱他、凌虐他、甚至毁掉他，他需要的只是对他来说不值一提的精液，除此之外，掌控权都应该在他的手里。

尼禄换了一个姿势，俯下了身去，和他贴得很近，在他的身上耸动。

诗人侧过了头。

“用人类的说法，我们在做爱，你知道吗？”

诗人没有回答他，只是流露了几声喘息。

“说实话，你觉得舒服吗？”

尼禄狠狠地擦过了那个刚才他新发现的地方，这让身下的人一阵甜蜜地紧缩，他也不自主地抓住了他的肩膀。

可他还是不回答。这让尼禄更加冲动，情欲也随着怒气一起蒸腾。

“我帮你，你拿什么报答我呢？”

这时候，身下的人才慢慢地转过脑袋来，有些失神的眼睛看向了尼禄。

V才发现，他把男孩的倾囊相助当成了理所当然，这是多么愚蠢的一个错误。

“舒服吗，说实话。”

男孩又一次擦过了那个敏感的地方，这下V没有躲开，他因为快感而失神的表情全被男孩看在眼里。

男孩笑了笑，似乎是满足了，伸出了手。V下意识地躲开脸去，可男孩的拇指还是刮过了他的脸颊，帮他擦掉了那些他并没有在意的泪水。

V以为男孩永远不会伤害他，他的预计那么愚蠢、毫无根据，在他以为他要失算的一瞬间，他的理论居然被证明是毫无破绽的。

V当然要偿还代价，只是这代价远远没有到来。

当男孩就近取了点水，拿布给他擦拭身体的身体的时候，V还在颤抖。男孩的动作比做爱时轻柔了百倍，可他居然还是像高潮时一样无助地颤抖着。

“谢谢。”V默默地说，盯着男孩的侧脸。

“我不知道该怎么偿还你。”V犹豫了片刻，还是说出了这句话。

男孩摇了摇头，轻笑了一下。

“你根本没有准备还吧。”

V第一次在他面前哑口无言。

他扶着他起来，拉着他的手，V剧烈性爱后的身体还在发软，忍不住把重量更多地靠到了尼禄的身上。

V不知道代价是什么，但他知道，那是他绝对无法偿还的东西。

  
V沉沉地叹了一口气，把脑袋埋进了被子里。现在的他魔力枯竭，没有魔力他就是个普通人，虽然他并不会像以前一样碎成碎片，但是这种感觉并不好。

不仅仅是这种无力困倦的感觉不好，而是，这种感觉的回忆并不好。

有债必偿，恶魔也懂得这个道理。

一阵困意袭来，V忍不住闭上了眼睛。

  
“V...”

V在剧烈的摇晃中醒了过来，模糊的视线聚焦在了那个男孩的脸上。

这恍惚让他觉得这是几个月前的事情了。

“你醒了，我感觉不到你的魔力了，我......”尼禄的神色焦急，眉头皱起。

“没事，我只是睡着了。”V有些虚弱地摇了摇头。

“没有魔力我也不会死，我只是会，变得困一点罢了。”V慢慢地解释着。

“那就好。”尼禄有些尴尬地松开了他的手，看着那个睡得迷迷糊糊的人被自己摇晃得凌乱一片。

当他感觉到属于V的魔力越来越稀薄的时候，以为他差点就会消失了，就一股脑冲上了楼。

现在，他似乎又自作多情了。

“是我打扰你睡觉了。”

“现在我不会消失的。”V迷迷糊糊地看着男孩，似乎感觉到了点什么。

  
“尼禄，”V忽然叫住了他，尼禄回过了头。这大概是几个月里他第一次主动叫住他。

“谢谢你。”

“我没做什么。”男孩摇了摇头。

“我是说，从前的事，谢谢你。”

“维吉尔和我说过了。”尼禄有些自嘲地轻笑了一下。

“不...这不一样。”V皱着眉头，摇了摇头。

尼禄没有走，V也没有接着说下去，也许他们都觉得该说些什么。

“你是想还清之前的债吗？”尼禄问了一句，他转过身去，面对着那个尚坐在床上一脸迷茫的人。他频繁的道谢更像是一种撇清关系的做法。

V看着他，苍白的脸上一时失神。

“至少，我不想再多欠你什么了。”

那到此为止的话，也可以。

这没什么。

他毕竟在做爱的时候都不会亲吻他。

  
“那，再还一样东西吧。”

尼禄忽然冲到了他的面前，一下扣紧了他的肩膀，吻住了他的嘴唇。

大脑一片空白的V只能揪紧了床单，在男孩浓烈的气息中僵硬得像一座雕塑。

  
“草”

尼禄在心里骂了一句，他真的什么都不懂，连舌头都不伸。他舔他的嘴唇他也不松开，真的......可是，来自他的气息和他的温度，却是那么诱人又真实。

尼禄只能停下了尴尬的嘴唇摩擦运动，一切没有像他预想的那样进行下去。

他们完了，彻底完了。

  
“不，不用了。”尼禄往后退了退，在V还想做什么回应的时候选择不再继续这场荒唐的闹剧。

草

你不能强迫一个不知道什么叫‘爱’的人来回应你，尼禄认了，之前的补魔，在他心里当真是一场什么都没有的交易。

他想获得的报酬，是他的爱。他预支的代价，是他自己的爱。

草

尼禄看着面前的人，此刻他的黑发和绿眼睛格外单纯又过分性感。

回来以后他少了很多那种捉摸不透的神色，大概是没有了最重要的秘密，也没有了必须完成的任务，整个人都放松了不少。

无论怎样，他都回来了，真真切切地在他面前，不再朝不保夕。

“就这样吧。”尼禄忽然装了个玩笑般的笑容，仿佛他根本不在意一般。

“好了，好好休息吧，维吉尔马上回来了。”他站起身来，准备离开。

  
“等等。”

尼禄没有反应过来，就被扑倒在了床上，V现在只是普通人的力气，但也不小，他熟门熟路地摸到了他的下面，准备扒掉他的裤子。

果然还是这一套啊......

“住手！”尼禄抓住了他的手腕。

“你这是在干什么？”

V看着他，表情依旧有些茫然，眨着眼睛。

“我不想再莫名其妙地和你上床了。”

尼禄吼了他，他从来没这么干过。

现在他有些后悔，松开了他的手，看见了V的手上泛起了一圈红痕，黑发的诗人也似乎明白了什么，默默地低下了头。

“抱歉。”尼禄低下头咬了咬嘴唇，“我不太明白你想做什么，很多事情和之前都不一样，所以，我不知道你在想什么。”

机敏的诗人一直一言不发，睁着一双眼睛，还保持着这个占据着尼禄上方的姿势，看着尼禄，似乎正在努力地理解他的意思。

“那，需要什么理由吗？”

“什么？”

“我想和你上床，需要什么理由吗？”V过于坦诚单纯的表情说这样的话，是一种极致的性感。

尼禄的脸一下红了。

“可你不需要魔力了。”尼禄低下了头，他心理建设都一下崩溃了，连小尼禄都有了点反应。

从来都不需要什么几把理由。

因为我喜欢你。

他们又莫名其妙地开始了。

草！

  
他们交流的机会并不多，以至于，做爱是一种他们之间相对常见的交流方式。

V并不明白自己为什么想和他做，即使他不再需要魔力，但他直觉觉得，他们需要这个，这会告诉他们答案。

V不知道，做爱可以有这么多的花样。他舔着他的肚脐，再慢慢向下，在他身上留下湿热湿热的小渠。他又抚摸着他的大腿，故意留下了一点红红的抓痕，再扛起了他的腿，慢慢地舔他的膝盖内侧。

有些酥酥痒痒的，V躺着，浅浅地呜咽起来。

尼禄轻轻地咬了他一口，一点点刺激让他忍不住呻吟出声。

“快点。”躺着的黑发诗人微微歪过了头。

“像你以前一样求我啊。”男孩贴着他被抬起的大腿，拿他的脸颊磨蹭着，湛蓝的眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

V知道他说的是什么。

“我求你操我。”他这次说得像是一句勾引，说得他脸颊通红。

进去的不是那熟悉的东西，而是他的手指，V本能地一下咬住了他。

让尼禄惊讶的是，他干涩的后穴居然湿润了，紧紧地绞着他，热情得仿佛违背了主人的意愿。他刺激了几下那个熟悉的地方，换得几下甜蜜的压力，和更湿润的包裹。

他抽出了手指，把那亮晶晶的液体展示给了他的主人，勾连的银丝让V不自觉地微微启唇。

“以前不会的吧。”V诚实地说。

废话，以前他们哪里来的时间。

  
他们进展得很顺利，甚至是他们之间最愉快的一次。男孩不着急给他，可以慢慢地延长着他的快感，诗人甜腻的呻吟不绝于耳，他有些忘情地抓着他能抓到的男孩的任何一部分，来维系他不支力的身体。

是真的很好啊。

尼禄索性把V抱了起来，让他坐在他的怀里。他翘起的性器就夹在他们中间，湿湿滑滑地蹭着尼禄的上身。

“你也觉得这很好，是吧。”

“是。”V的声音和喘息融在了一起。

“其实，这不用你还的。”尼禄托着他的臀部，狠狠地撞了两下他。

忽然，V吻了他，一个很深很深的吻，他像忽然开窍了一下，懂得了唇齿厮磨的所有窍门，一下占据了尼禄所有的感官。

尼禄差点被他吻得射了。

“我送你的。”V告诉他。

“草。”尼禄忍不住轻笑了一下，捏了两把他柔软的臀肉。

他什么都不懂，但直觉行事却都是对的。也许，他也预支了那未知的代价。

他也爱他，先于他知道“爱”的定义。

  
“威廉布莱克有写过爱情吗？”

“有啊。”

诗人看着他，尼禄看见了这双眼睛里忽然有些什么东西滑过。

  
很快，尼禄就会觉得，V还是不知道“爱情”比较好。

他和他的男友不止一次被人吐槽像高中生一样腻在一起，包括他的两位家长。


End file.
